The present application relates to an electrolyte, a battery including the electrolyte, and a method for manufacturing an electrolyte. In particular, it relates to a nonaqueous electrolyte including a nonaqueous solvent and an electrolyte salt, a nonaqueous electrolyte battery including the nonaqueous electrolyte, and a method for manufacturing a nonaqueous electrolyte.
In recent years, camcorders (camera-equipped video tape recorders), cellular phones, and portable electronic apparatuses represented by laptop computers have become widespread, and requirements for miniaturization, weight reduction, and long-duration continuous driving thereof have become intensified. Consequently, researches on the improvement of the energy density of batteries, in particular secondary batteries, have been pursued actively. Most of all, expectations for a lithium ion secondary battery or a lithium metal secondary battery are rising because a large energy density is obtained as compared with that of a lead battery and a nickel cadmium battery which are known nonaqueous electrolytic solution secondary batteries.
In such a lithium ion secondary battery or a lithium metal secondary battery, an electrolyte in which LiPF6 serving as an electrolyte salt is dissolved in a carbonic acid ester based nonaqueous solvent, e.g., propylene carbonate or diethyl carbonate, has been used widely because the electrical conductivity is high and the potential is stable (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3294400).